Rising Sun: A Loveless Fanfic
by Aves Silvana
Summary: Rated M for a damn reason. The classic tale of the sexual tension between Soubi and Ritsuka. I made him a little older for this story. I hope you like it! :D


A Loveless Fan-fiction

_Where am I? What's going on?_

There was no escape; no matter how fast he ran, no matter which direction he turned, everything was the same: perpetually swirling shadows that threatened to consume his very essence. Perspiration trickled down his face and shoulders; his breathing was labored, the result of constant, frantic sprinting. He was terrified; there was no place to hide, no one to save him…

No one.

_Soubi…_

The darkness enveloped his body. He struggled, but to no avail; he screamed, but there was no sound.

_No! Soubi! Help me!_

Tighter and tighter the darkness bound him, squeezing the life out of him like a giant anaconda. His teeth were clenched from the pain, his knuckles snow-white.

_SOUBI!!!_

Ritsuka bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath. A dream… it was only a dream. Glancing around the room, his gaze fell on the cell phone Soubi had given him when they'd first met. His Fighter had been unexpectedly busy, so Ritsuka had barely been able to speak with him over the last week or so. He'd never admit it in a million years… but Ritsuka missed Soubi, so much that his chest ached whenever he thought about him. He wanted to be with him, to hear his voice, to feel his arms around him; however, when Soubi was on a roll, there was no catching him, and Ritsuka knew that. He'd just have to wait; snuggling under the covers, the cat-boy let sleep overtake him, his dreams now occupied by Soubi's handsome face.

Soubi leaned against the wall in his small, one-room apartment; he'd just returned from an assignment, and he was looking forward to a little down time. Involuntarily, he glanced at his mobile phone; the message light hadn't bleeped in a long while, and Soubi couldn't help but wonder how his adorable little master was getting along. He loved watching that boy, that beautiful face, that young body so full of life. Soubi shook his head and grinned wryly at himself.

_Of all the times to be thinking about _that_…_

Although Soubi had an obnoxious penchant for lying, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted his master; he was in love with Loveless. In most countries, including his own, society would consider him a pedophile, and he knew it, but there was no point in fighting it; he'd been this way as long as he could recall, always favoring men over women, especially attractive youths like Ritsuka. Ritsuka was everything Soubi wanted in a lover, but his master had yet to realize the Fighter's feelings; love was a foreign concept to the little cat-boy, desperately sought, but never fully grasped. Soubi smiled as he lit a cigarette, the lighter flame reflecting on his glasses; he was skilled in the area of giving pleasure, and, when the time was right, he would show Ritsuka what it meant to be loved… and forge the sacred bond between them. He had planned this event carefully, part of which involved temporarily removing himself from active participation in Ritsuka's life by means of constant errands and assignments; Soubi wanted to create a void in his master's heart, a void formed by Ritsuka's need, his craving to be with his Fighter. A slight grin curled one corner of Soubi's mouth as a puff of smoke danced in the air; he was often tempted to ditch the plan, but it was too soon, and he knew it. Another day or two would do the trick; until then, the Fighter would have to curb his impatience… and desire.

Ritsuka sighed wearily as he trudged home from school; it had been nearly two weeks, and not a word from Soubi, not even a text message. School occupied his thoughts during the mornings, and sometimes afternoons if Yuiko or Yayoi invited him over to play games or have a snack, but the evenings were dismal, the solitude forcing the cat-boy to face the fact that his Fighter was notably missing, a fact that made his spirit heavy with a sense of loss and almost betrayal; after all, wasn't Soubi always supposed to be there for him, no matter what? That was his purpose, to protect Ritsuka with his life… but was that the only reason Ritsuka was miffed at Soubi's absence? The little cat-boy tried countless times to convince himself that it was the ONLY reason, but his heart knew better than that. Coming home and relieved to find that his mother was out, Ritsuka climbed the stairs to his bedroom, hoping to find Soubi waiting, but not surprised to find the room empty. Casting a hesitating eye upon the cell phone, he decided to swallow his pride and attempt to contact his friend; his hands trembling for no apparent reason, he dialed the familiar number and held his breath as it rang.

The unexpected incoming call alert startled Soubi out of a catnap; much to his delight, it was Ritsuka. He stared at the ringing phone for a moment, contemplating being a prick and not answering, but his instincts won over and he took the call.

"_Moshi moshi_."

"Soubi? "

"Ritsuka! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

The voice on the other end sounded relieved, with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't be a smartass. Where have you _been_ the past two weeks?!"

"Out and about on various missions. Why, did you miss me?"

Ritsuka thanked every deity and then some that Soubi couldn't see his blushing face over the phone.

"You've been scarce since the month started! Couldn't that be called job neglect, Soubi?"

"So you _did _miss me."

"I never said that! I just meant—"

"That you feel I'm not being a good Fighter."

"No, I—"

"And you're upset because you want me to be there with you."

"What—?"

"Because you miss me."

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!"

This phone call was in a rapid downhill spiral; Ritsuka needed to change topics and fast. Taking a deep breath, he said,

"Look, is it wrong for me to wonder what you're up to?"

"So, you're worried about me, too?"

ARRRGH!! Why did Soubi always have to be like this?

"Fine! Yes, I was worried about you! Is that a problem?"

Soubi was pleased; now was probably an ample time for a little house call.

"Not at all. Don't worry your pretty head; I'll come by tonight."

Ritsuka's voice brightened despite himself.

"Really? Promise?"

"Promise. It may be late, so wait up for me, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

"I love you, Ritsuka."

The cat-boy froze; how long had it been since he'd heard that?

"S-See you then, Soubi."

"Dang it all! Where _is_ he?!"

It was well after 11, and there was still no sign of Soubi. Perched and scowling on the edge of the bed, Ritsuka was the ultimate brooding poster child. Soubi _had_ said the visit might be later, but Ritsuka knew he couldn't wait forever; after all, he did have school in the morning. With a sigh, the cat-boy flopped back, bouncing slightly on the springy mattress. He honestly did want to see his Fighter again. Despite his flaws, Soubi was kind and attentive, and had yet to fail as a guardian; he was also a very beautiful person, with long, golden hair, piercing blue eyes, and a lean, athletic body earned by years of combat, be it mental or physical. Ritsuka rolled onto his stomach, his eyelids drooping; smacking himself, he sat back up._ Hang in there, Ritsuka. Unlike Soubi, I _do_ keep my promises! So wake up!_

Midnight eventually arrived, then one o'clock. Ritsuka was seriously considering blowing the whole thing off and going to sleep before it was time to get up when the drapes rustled, announcing someone's presence.

"Hey! Who's there?"

"Come on, Ritsuka; it hasn't been _that_ long since I've visited, has it?"

Ritsuka's heart leapt; there, in the window, the curtains swirling around him, stood Soubi. Entirely forgetting his frustration and weariness, Ritsuka pounced upon his Fighter with a welcome that was more tackle than embrace.

"Soubi! You came! You really came!"

Soubi smiled at his master's animated outburst; he hugged the cat-boy tightly.

"Of course I came. I told you I would, didn't I?"

Ritsuka's voice was sheepish.

"Well, sometimes you don't… do what you say you will. But I'm glad you did."

Soubi strode to the bed and sat on the edge, his master on his lap. He was relieved that Ritsuka was so pleased to see him; although the cat-boy was now fifteen years old, he was still subject to childish emotion, and his fits of anger had become a thing to be feared. That matter aside, it would also make it easier for Soubi to introduce the particular reason he came tonight.

"So… _did_ you miss me, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka didn't answer; he wasn't sure how. Sure, he had missed Soubi, but there was no way on God's green earth that he was going to admit that. He jumped slightly at the touch of a hand upon his head, of fingers combing through his hair; startled, he pulled back far enough to see Soubi's face.

"What's the matter, Ritsuka? Did I hurt you?"

A light blush stole across Ritsuka's cheeks as the fingers skimmed across his scalp, leaving a peculiar tingling in their wake.

"W-What are you doing? Stop petting me."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm not your cat!"

"Oh? You look like one to me."

Ritsuka fumed at the quip about his ears; it wasn't as easy as one might think to keep those things! Soubi grinned at his master's adorable pout; when he slipped his hand northward and began scratching the base of Ritsuka's left cat-ear, the teenager completely forgot that he was mad and lay indolently on his Fighter's lap, purring like a Honda motor. _Anou yarou… exploiting my weak spot like this… _Soubi felt slightly guilty for keeping his master up so late, but that was all the more reason to continue with the plan. Still rubbing his master's cat ear, he took the lobe of the right human ear in his teeth and tugged gently. Ritsuka's eyes popped open as the same unusual tingling danced along his spine; blushing like a strawberry, the cat-boy tried to recoil, his hands palm-flat against Soubi's chest.

"S-Soubi…"

The Fighter tightened his grip and pressed his mouth to the smooth curve of Ritsuka's neck; as expected, the teenager's body tensed and his breath caught in his throat, the skin under Soubi's lips warming with a sudden influx of blood. His heart pounding wildly, Ritsuka fought the building emotion spawned by Soubi's touch by attempting to wrench free of the powerful hold, but to no avail; teeth grazed the length of his neck and tongue quickly followed suit, swirling about the space right below the cat-boy's human ear. Ritsuka shivered involuntarily, forcibly willing himself to resist even as his reason failed him; the Fighter had attempted to seduce him on one occasion or another, but there had always been a timely interruption to prevent anything from happening. Tonight was different, though; it was well into the night, and the entire town was probably sound asleep except for them, so there was no hope of distraction. A wry grin tugged at Ritsuka's mouth even as Soubi slid a portion of his pajama top off his shoulder; the Fighter had timed his attack as perfectly as one of his spells. The cat-boy groaned as Soubi planted open-mouth kisses along his neckline, paying particular attention to the pocket of skin between the shoulder and collarbone. Ritsuka could feel his body melting against the onslaught, but, at the same time, alarm sprung in his chest; he had never been with anyone, least of all another man, and Soubi's apparent sexual experience only served to intimidate him further.

"What's the matter, Ritsuka? Are you nervous?"

"I… I-I, um…"

"Don't worry..."

Before Ritsuka could respond, his pajama top was removed completely and the Fighter leaned forward until his master was back-first on the bed.

"…I'll be gentle."

"W-Wait…"

Soubi paused; his body throbbed with unmet desire, but he didn't want to destroy Ritsuka's trust; the cat-boy below him was flushed and vulnerable, fear and longing fighting for dominance on his child-like face.

"I… I'm not sure I want to do this…"

Soubi trailed a finger down Ritsuka's cheek.

"Why not? Are you scared that it'll hurt?"

"Well, not only that, but…"

The teenager fidgeted with the bedcover.

"…I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

Soubi smiled.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of everything; just follow my lead, and you'll be fine."

"But…"

Soubi brushed his lips across Ritsuka's.

"I love you, Ritsuka. I'll be good to you. Just relax."

Shedding his fur-trimmed coat, the Fighter began unbuttoning his shirt. Heat rushed to Ritsuka's cheeks at the sight of Soubi's chest, lean and muscular as a young tree; he shivered at the cool touch of fingertips as they trailed across his bare chest and around his nipples, soothing and seductive.

"Nnn… S-Soubi…"

Leaning forward, Soubi covered his master's mouth with his own, silencing his protests; Ritsuka's eyes drifted shut as his arms involuntarily snaked around the Fighter's neck, their tongues tangling again and again in an ardent kiss. Teasing the teenager's nipples once more, Soubi was delighted when Ritsuka moaned in heated response, his spine arching ever so slightly; his master was reacting even better than he'd imagined. _Now for the next step_… Ritsuka gasped when Soubi's hand slipped beneath his waistline and took gentle grasp of his manhood. Sensing the cat-boy's apprehension, Soubi murmured,

"Shhh, it's all right. I won't rush you."

The Fighter ran his fingers along Ritsuka's length, caressing and massaging with such expertise that the cat-boy had to bite his own hand to keep from crying out; however, when practiced fingers circled his sensitive tip, no amount of restraint could suppress a fervent groan as the pleasure severed nearly every shred of the cat-boy's sanity. Soubi grimaced, feeling his own erect member's hunger; his master was definitely in full heat, his mouth open, his eyes smoky, his breath released in trembling gasps that made the Fighter's heart race. _But is he ready? If I take him now, will he be able to handle it? _It wasn't that Ritsuka wasn't _capable_ of handling it; Soubi was just a rather aggressive lover, and, in his present state, the Fighter was liable to unintentionally injure his object of affection. His gaze traveled to the small, black ears twitching atop Ritsuka's head; those ears represented one's innocence, and losing them was no slight matter. Was his master willing to forsake them at the tender age of fifteen? As much as his pulsing, needy body insisted otherwise, Soubi knew it was too soon; to rob his beloved master of his virginity at this point in life could be devastating. Summoning every ounce of his willpower, the Fighter removed his hand from Ritsuka's pajama bottoms and sat back. Bewildered by the sudden withdrawal, the teenager peered at Soubi.

"W…What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

There was no reply. Ritsuka hoisted himself onto Soubi's turned back.

"What's the matter, Soubi?"

Piqued by the lack of response, the cat-boy nibbled at the base of the Fighter's neck. _Fine! Be that way! Let's see how long you can resist! _Soubi squirmed noticeably from his master's ministrations.

"Ritsuka… you aren't ready."

"Not ready?! Then why did you try to seduce me?"

"Because… Because I wanted you so badly that I neglected to consider your feelings. It's too soon for you to lose your ears, Ritsuka."

Soubi's uncharacteristic kindness was bizarre, as was the comment about his ears. Ritsuka couldn't hide his disappointment, but arguing was pointless; when Soubi was determined for or against something, there was no changing his mind. Sighing, the cat-boy released the powerful shoulders and retrieved his pajama top. Glancing sideways and seeing his master's frustration, Soubi's voice was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I shouldn't have tried to… You can't lose your ears so soon."

"Then, when? When will I be old enough, Soubi?"

"When you are old enough to live your own life in your own house. When you can do that, you will be ready for me."

There was a slight pause; then Ritsuka said,

"It's actually better this way."

His statement puzzled Soubi.

"What do you mean?"

The cat-boy grinned impishly at his Fighter.

"I'll be bigger and know a few more tricks by then. You'd better be ready for _me_, Soubi."

Pleased by the challenge, Soubi kissed his Ritsuka's lips softly.

"I look forward to it."

The first beams of the rising sun filtered through the curtains as master and servant fell asleep in the other's warm embrace.


End file.
